1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube cutting device with a rapid separable handle, particularly refers to a tube cutting device with a rapid separable handle having advantages of the handle being separable from or combinable with a tube cutter of the tube cutting device as needed, and quick, easy and convenient switch between different usage modes of the tube cutting device, and so on.
2. The Related Arts
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, traditional tube cutters 80 mainly comprise a main body 81 being a C-shaped structure, a rotary cutter 82 located at the main body 81, a plurality of rollers 83 located at the main body 81, and at least one lever arm 84 for moving the main body 81.
In this way, the tube cutter 80 is moved through the lever arm 84 to perform tube cutting operations on tubes (Public known as prior art, herein not shown in Figures) by using the rotary cutter 82 in cooperation with the plurality of rollers 83.
The tube cutter 80 mentioned above (Conventionally called as “mini-cutter” or “mini cut” by ordinary persons in related arts) is usually used to cut copper tubes. The advantages of the cutter 80 include easy to carry and quick operation. However, the disadvantage thereof is that when the tube is much longer, or the intended cutting position is located at middle of the object tube, user's hand 71 is necessary to continue to change gripping positions around the object tube during the process of tube cutting (For example, referring to change of gripping between a first position A1, a second position A2, a third position A3 and a fourth position A4 shown in FIG. 8). Such tube cutting process is quite time-consuming and inconvenient. Since user's hand must constantly change its gripping positions above and below the object tube, user's hand may be injured by hitting of the object tube during the process of moving up and down due to carelessness.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop new products to solve the disadvantages and problems mentioned above.